choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Archive Clerk' He works at the Archive Basement in Raines Corporation. He is strict, stern and serious. He is very by the book and demands your character use proper procedure and have necessary paperwork before making requests at the archive. He is adamant that he is not one to joke. He also makes a reappearance in Chapter 5 when Adrian takes Lily to the “Turning Chamber” hidden behind the archive room. As of Book 2, Chapter 16, he has switched sides and works with Priya. He is then later killed by Kamilah Sayeed. 'Melanie Winters' She's Lily's ex-girlfriend. She's first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 1 when you're waiting for Adrian to finish his meeting with Kamilah and Lester and Lily texts about planning a date night with her. At home at the end of the chapter, Lily says that she's still waiting for Melanie to text her. In Chapter 3, Lily says Melanie broke up with her to get back together with her ex. Later in a premium scene in that chapter, Lily reveals that Melanie had webbed toes. She physically appears in Bloodbound: Dark Solstice, Chapter 3. She resembles Kiara from The Royal Romance, Book 1. 'Waiter' If you decide to have dinner with Adrian at the restaurant at the top of the Raines Corporation building, the waiter takes your order. In Chapter 10, you and Lily encounter a similar looking waiter when you both go to hide in the pantry. He asks you not to hurt them. He doesn't want you to open the door to let in Marcel. When you and Lily decide to make a break for it, he and the other staff stay behind. His character model resembles the waiter in most books, such as Flynn in Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Bouncer' He is a bouncer at The Crimson Veil who stops you from entering with Adrian until you give him a reason. Adrian reveals that his name is Brandon, which means he shares the same name as Brandon from The Freshman series. In Chapter 4, a similar looking guard (without sunglasses; wearing 1920s prohibition-type clothing), who works for the Baron, asks you what your business is at the Shrike. In Chapter 13, the Baron's guard takes you and Jax to the Bloody Cellars. Jax kills him after Lily cuts the lights. In Book 2, Chapter 16, a similar-looking guard is fighting Adrian in the battle with Priya. In Dark Solstice, Chapter 3, a similar-looking goon of the Baron is bickering with Jax. 'Waiter' He works as a waiter at The Crimson Veil. He serves you champagne, and if you're wearing the 'Spread Your Wings' outfit designed by Priya Lacroix, he will compliment your character saying he mistook you for one of the models. 'British Soldier' He appears a flashback/psychic vision Your Character caused by touching the first piece of magic painting. In it, we learn he was severely wounded and separated from his comrades; he was unlikely to survive without medical help. A newly turned Adrian Raines is seen confronting the injured British soldier and after a brief struggle to resist he drains the blood out of the soldier, killing him. Adrian's restraint was broken after the soldier raises his musket to kill an unarmed Adrian. 'Todd Toddley' He appears if you don't follow Adrian to meet Priya. He is noted to be smarmy and calls you Astrid. If you mess with him he will be slow to notice, but when he does, he tells you, "Todd Toddley's got no time for mind games!" and then "oozes" off. He shares the same forename as Todd from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 5 'Villager' If you decide to pick up the second fragment, you relive a memory featuring Gaius, Kamilah, Banner, and Marcel. The villagers have come to fight them, thinking they are demons but not knowing their true strength and speed. His character model resembles Anton Luno from The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. 'Knight' One of the knights is killed by Marcel. Another is killed by Gaius. His character model resembles a Stormholt knight in The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and the Sentry in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Soldier' The soldier joins the mob of villagers. His character model resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. 'Villager (#2)' He sounds the retreat. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Thief' If you decide to take a walk with Jax, a thief tries to steal your purse but Jax stops him. His character model resembles Joaquin from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Sergio' He is the first of Priya's houseboys that you meet. He is loyal to Priya and fears her at the same time. His fear is justified when she violently grabs him by the neck and calls him a "worm" for voicing his opinion. 'Houseboy' He is one of Priya's houseboys and appears in a premium scene in chapter 7 if Your Character and Lily decide to wander around Priya's house. Chapter 8 'Juan' If you take Adrian on a your personal tour of New York City, first stop is a diner the size of a closet. Juan is the chef who whips you and Adrian up two breakfasts full of greasy eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Coffee is do-it-yourself for 25 cents. 'Fortune Teller' She is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that all they want is to take your money, regardless Adrian still pays her $5 for a psychic reading. She begins giving him a reading by folding one of his hands in both of hers. She seems to prove some legitimacy. In her ‘reading' of Adrian she says: “''You've lived a long time...you are wise beyond your appearance. But something is stuck in you. Something you cannot help but repeat over and over...”'' At this point, Adrian becomes visibly surprised, but she continues. “There is a darkness you must overcome before you can move forward. There is something...” She ends the reading here because whatever came next made her terrified. Trembling she insists Adrian take his money back and your character realizes how afraid of Adrian she is. After walking off you ask Adrian if she was a real psychic. Adrian tells you its certainly possible because psychics are “''more common than you'd think.” There's some dramatic irony in this since the player knows the main character has psychic abilities to see the past but immediately is afflicted by memory loss after the vision finishes. 'Hustler' He is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that he is a scammer and is using a way to cheat him of his money. Adrian is happily willing to try it just to have "fun". He hands him a $100 bill to play his game. While playing the game, he guesses that the Hustler had put the ball on all three cups. The Hustler is stunned and tells Adrian that he doesn't have another $100 but Adrian encourages the Hustler to keep the change and improve his speed at the third change when he shuffles the game. 'Nerdy Guy' If you don't choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passengers with an empty seat next to them. One option is a nerdy guy who is there for Adam Vega is one of the two. He is polite to your character and seems happy to converse. He holds a high opinion of Adam and is overall unusually proud of being his “feedbag” or “snack on legs”. Upon being asked which vampire he is with he proudly informs Your Character that he is Senator Vega's “Page”. 'Construction Worker' If you don't choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passenger with an empty seat next to them. A construction worker who is there for Lester Castellanos is one of the two. He is more cold to your character than the “nerdy guy” and isn't as eager to make small talk with her. He sees Lester as a tough guy but says he is overall “fine” and a “straight shooter.” Unlike “nerdy guy” who is very excited and proud of his position as a blood feeder, he is more so in it just for the easy extra money Lester grants him for his services. Chapter 9 'Girl' Lily and ''Your Character can decide to speak to this girl at Marcel Lafayette's ball because she looks sad and overwhelmed; she is a recently turned vampire like Lily. She is timid but quickly warms up to you and Lily when you go out of your way to befriend her. She tells you she is with Marcel, to the surprise of you and Lily, who thought there were only six clans. You learn from her that there are six clans in New York City are simply the most powerful factions, but there are “a few” others throughout New York State. She also tells you the city clans exercise authority over out of city clans who don't have a representation in the council, and they are allowed less members. (so <30) In Chapter 10, during the attack on the castle, she is bit by a Feral and you witness her turning in the aftermath. You can choose to mercy kill her, which is emotionally challenging for your character, or you can ask Lily to do it. Chapter 11 'Elena Vo' Elena is the Shadow Den's resident clothier, who offers you a leather ensemble to wear in exchange for your ballgown. She shares the same forename as Elena Sanchez from the Rules of Engagement series. Due to Elena’s surname being spelled as “Võ” it can be presumed she is of southern Vietnamese extraction. 'Skater' In the Shadow Den, Jax takes you and Lily to the feeding area for Lily to feed. However, she gets bloodlust and pulls a vampire off of the skater to feed on him instead. He tells her that she is hurting him and asks someone to help him. His character model has been used in other series, such as the Kayak instructor in America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and the Thief player in The Elementalists, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Amethu' If you decide to pick up the picture fragment, you are transported to ancient Egypt, where you see Kamilah's first encounter with Gaius. With her is Amethu, her spymaster, who is killed by Gaius when the former tries to defend her against the "Undying Centurion". His character model resembles the Monk from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 13 'Soldier' A vampire described as "one of Vega's men" who, next to Nicole, threatens to kill Adrian with a crossbow if he doesn't hand over the serum. He appears before Adrian and Your Character escape with the serum injected to his veins. 'Prisoner(s)/Freed Prisoner(s)' While you and Jax search for Adrian in the “Bloody Cellar” dungeon, you encounter frantic, battered, tortured prisoners who are locked in iron-barred prison cells. The prisoners are mentioned to include both vampires & humans; and they are all either moaning in pain, crying, or desperately pleading for help. Though it's mentioned that “dozens” of prisoners are present, only one man and one woman make on-screen appearances. While begging for release, the shown female prisoner mentions she has a daughter out there who needs her. After rescuing Adrian, you hear more guards arriving. If you don't risk getting yourself, Jax, and Adrian, caught by the remaining guards by staying behind to release all the prisoners, you will continue to remember their helpless faces and remorsefully wish they had more time to help them. After this, the prisoners are never seen or mentioned again. ( ) Premium Scenes ( ) If you select the Diamond Choice to release the prisoners, they will thank you as you lead them to the back exit. However, a brawl will break out when the guards try to stop them; the result wreaks havoc on The Baron's operations. You notice the angered prisoners fighting off, injuring, and even impaling some of The Baron's guards. Later, while you escape and the former prisoners flood the streets, looking back you'll be surprised but excited see that they set The Shrike on fire for revenge. In chapter 15, they show up as allies to help you fight the Feral released by Adam and Nicole. Jax will mention you've made a lot of friends by freeing them. In chapter 16, the prisoners aren't seen or mentioned, but some of the aftermath will be mentioned when The Baron angrily brings up he was left knocked out in a burning building. '“Strange Child”' If you choose to free all the prisoners at The Shrike, one of the freed prisoners is a child vampire boy in old-fashioned clothing. If you go back to get him, he will briefly speak to you in Russian. When he asks who you are, you don't understand him; regardless you tell him your name. He responds “''and I am Vladimir, Hi!”* in a friendly manner. Since your character doesn't know Russian she doesn't realize he is introducing himself, so his name remains as “strange child” in his name template. When you're both targeted by one of the Baron's guards (McGinty), Vladimir tells him that the latter had made a mistake before easily overpowering him and gauging his eyes out while "moving faster than any vampire you've seen." He later returns with the other freed prisoners in Chapter 15 to help during the fight against the Ferals. He shares the same character model as Simon Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. *He is one of the few very minor characters, with little connection to a major character who has a known name. The dramatic irony is that this goes over your character's head. Chapter 16 'Girl' If you collect all the picture fragments, a bonus scene is revealed. Jameson tells his Master that his plans did not go as he hoped. Jameson presents a girl for him to feed upon. Her character model resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods and the Greeter in High School Story, Book 3. Bloodbound: Dark Solstice Chapter 1 'Kyle' He is a security guard at Raines HQ. You exchange small talk about the winter and snow. His character model resembles Mervin Kalani from The Heist: Monaco. 'Bartender' He is the bartender at the whiskey distillery you visit with Kamilah. He also appears in Chapter 2 if you hang out with Ivy, Krom, and Garrus. His character model resembles Logan Mills from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Vendor' When you're at the shopping mall with Kamilah, he gets your attention and tries to sell you a "Life Blessing", a necklace that would hold a little bit of your blood for your love interest. His character model resembles Barthelemy Beaumont from The Royal Heir. 'John' You meet him in a premium scene at Central Park. His character model resembles Flip Marino from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. 'Count Grisha Nicolaus' First mentioned in this chapter by Kamilah, he was the most brutal vampire hunter from the late 13th century. He was a skilled fighter, tactician, and dabbled in dark magic. He was also a collector of the occult, a connoisseur of powerful and terrible artifacts. He could wield ice stakes that could freeze vampires with a single touch. At the end of the chapter, when you find find a frozen vampire, Kamilah concludes he has returned. However, it is revealed that he is indeed dead and that someone else, Greg Pfoznik, got possessed by touching an amulet and turned into the new Red Saint. Nicolaus appears in a premium flashback scene of Chapter 2 where he gets quickly and brutally killed by Gaius. Chapter 2 'Vampire (female 2) She appears in the premium flashback scene and resembles Plebian Woman from A Courtesan of Rome. '''Hunter 1 One of Grisha's hunters who appear in the premium flashback scene. This hunter wears the armor of Stormholt Soldiers. 'Hunter 2' One of Grisha's hunters who appear in the premium flashback scene. This hunter wears armor of Nevrakis Soldiers. 'Ivy' Ivy from Nightbound makes a cameo appearance and you get to see her human glamour appearance. She will also appear if you unlock the bonus scene at the end of the book. For more information click here. 'Garrus' Garrus from Nightbound also makes a cameo appearance and you get to see his human glamour appearance. He also appears in the bonus scene at the end of the book. For more information click here. 'Krom' Krom from Nightbound makes a cameo appearance as well and you get to see his human glamour appearance. He will also appear if you unlock the bonus scene at the end of the book. For more information click here. 'Ebenezer' You learn that Marcel's castle is owned by Ebenezer now. He was a best friend, occasional enemy, and a sort of uncle for Marcel. At the end of the chapter, you arrive at the castle. He makes an appearance in Chapter 3 and you learn that A Christmas Carol is inspired by him. He reacts annoyed anytime someone talks about Scrooge as can be seen in Chapter 4. He resembles Charlie Carmichael. Chapter 3 'Carriage Driver' He appears in the premium flashback scene and resembles Viscount Westonly. 'Chef' Her restaurant burns down in the premium flashback scene. Lily blames her own curse since she made a reservation. The chef mentions having run restaurants for thirty years but never had a grease fire like this before. She resembles Mira Banerji. 'Footman' He appears in a premium scene and is muttering about how Marcel wouldn't have tolerated such sloppy planning. He resembles Arthur Woods. Chapter 4 'Zombie Reindeer' The Red Saint uses these monsters to attack vampires at Dark Solstice. It resembles the Elk Monster from It Lives Beneath. 'Bartender (1920s)' He was a bartender in a speakeasy in 1920s where Adrian and Kamilah are having a conversation as shown in the last fragment of Dark Solstice. He resembles Krom's human from. 'Vampire (Vlad's Male Follower)' He appears in the bonus scene and is a follower of Vlad aliase Dracula. When Vlad claims that he single-handedly defeated the Red Saint, this vampire states that he is "so amazing." He resembles Etienne Foulard from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Vampire (Vlad's Female Follower)' She appears in the bonus scene as a follower of Dracula who tells him they all love him. When he declares it's time for the most sacred Solstice tradition, she shouts "ORGYYYYYYYYY!" She resembles Alyssa Griffin. 'Akeyo Kwangi' He appears in the bonus scene. He is in a Japanese futuristic club. In Bloodbound, Book 3, he is revealed to be Akeyo Kwangi, who is first referenced in Jameson's notes in Book 2. According to Jameson's notes, he is believed to have the ability to turn invisible. According to Kamilah, he used to be a warrior and turned into a pacifist. In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 11, Jax mentions that Takeshi talked about him all the time and called him the "greatest warrior who ever lived". He adds that a lot of Takeshi's and his own fighting skills come from him. When Akeyo explains to him that he has sworn off all violence, Jax seems sad that he likely won't spar with him. Akeyo challenges him to a drinking contest instead. You can choose to help Jax by participating. If you join, you will win. If you don't, Akeyo will win. 'Henry Zhang' He appears in the bonus scene. He is in a Japanese futuristic club. In Book 3 of Bloodbound, he is revealed to be Henry Zhang. He is a billionaire businessman. He grew up in China but his grandmother was Japanese which was "quite the scandal." His family suddenly died from illness and he went to Japan to his grandmother. When she died, he was a soldier until being Turned by Aiko. When Your Character states she is surprised that he is younger than Aiko since it seemed to her like the leader of the group, he answers that he is "merely the voice of order" which often makes him a tie-breaker. He resembles Xinghai Lee. 'The Evolved' She is first referenced in a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 6, if you talk to Rheya. It is stated that MC sees her in a vision of the future but she is not shown nor is her name revealed. She first appears in the bonus scene in a Japanese futuristic club and has the same facial features as Aiko. She states that "Time is just a construct we all created. It's all arbitrary." Kamilah revealed her as The Evolved, who sees flesh as a prison and has done everything she can to escape it. She is a brilliant scientist, obsessed with overcoming her mortal form and has spent centuries using her healing powers to enhance her body. Takeshi said she started replacing her organs with clockwork gears in the late 1800s. In Book 3, Chapter 11, if you choose to look into her memories, you find her in an alchemist's lab in 1500s Europe. Her name is revealed to be Artemisia, and looks at Gaius's Turning her as a gift: the power to transcend death and decay. She shows her father that she has severed four fingers and replaced them with metal digits. In a premium scene of the same chapter, she reveals that she has an internal thermal cooling system. After Lily asks if she can shoot lasers with her eyes, The Evolved demonstrates being able to bend her right hand by 90 degrees to expose a metal barrel and shoots a laser blast into a far wall with it. Her human form before she replaced her organs with clockwork resembles Felicity Holloway from the Desire & Decorum series. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Maria' If you decide to have dinner with Adrian, Maria is your chef at the new restaurant he takes you to. Since he owns the building, he gives her the rest of the night off after she serves you. She resembles Fatima from the America's Most Eligible series and shares the same forename as Maria Flores from the High School Story franchise. Chapter 2 'King Kaelisus' Kaelisus saw Rheya and was smitten. She rejected his advances but when he became aggressive, she clawed his face. For this, he wants to sentence her to death but is convinced by Xenocrates to exile her instead. In Chapter 4's tapestry scene, Rheya returns and kills him by tearing his jaw off his face. 'Court Official' He is seen in a flashback scene of the 8th century, BC. He reads the charges against Rheya aloud. He resembles Senator Rufus Glycia from A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 3 'Mr. Klempf' He is Mr. Kavinsky's assistant and driver. When he picks you and your friends up at the airport, he apologizes for Mr. Kavinsky's delay and drives you to his casino, the Cordonia Grande. He is killed by Cal in Chapter 4. 'Langdon Kavinsky' He is a casino mogul, a known eccentric, and a collector of antiques. He has a supernatural collection consisting of a totem, a claw and a living werewolf among other stuff. At the end of this Chapter, he imprisons your whole group. In Chapter 4, he is killed when Adrian snaps his neck. 'Confederate' He is one of the confederates who were attacked by Gaius and Adrian in a portrait flashback. 'Billy' He is the youngest of the confederates who were attacked by Gaius and Adrian in a portrait flashback. 'Cal Lowell' When Langdon draws your group further into his facility, he shows off his most prized "possession", Cal. You and your friends have never met a werewolf before and once freed, if you convince him to join you all at the hotel, you ask him questions about werewolves. For more information on Cal, click here. Chapter 4 'Guard (1)' When you release your friends, Langdon's guards come to fight. 'Guard (2)' This guard has goggles covering his/her eyes. Swamp Monster If you and your friends go back to the cells to see if anyone else needs to be freed (premium scene), the swamp monster is one of the creatures. Kamilah says it's a golem. Whenever the master who created it dies, the golem becomes like this: not quite alive nor dead. Jackalope It's also part of the collection. It resembles the adoptable jackalope from It Lives Beneath. It drips goo and pieces of its body when it hops towards you. Adrian thought it would be cuter. Alien Adrian mentions it looks like an alien that was reported to have arrived on Earth in 1947 outside Santa Fe. He also says that it is bathed in high radiation, so you are unable to pet or cuddle it. It resembles Wurren from Across the Void. Shade It is also referred to as "shadow ball thing" and "Fireball". Adrian explains what Shades are and mentions that this one doesn’t appear complete. Chapter 5 Young Woman She is a paid actress Lester hired to chase her and feed from her. She resembles Clarissa Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. Dancing Woman She appears in the premium flashback scene. She resembles Lina from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Margot She is a vampire who Jax met in a nightclub in the 70's. After they flirted, she asked him to go to her house. She took Jax to an alley and fed on him. After draining almost all of his blood, she left him to die on the floor. She appears again in a premium scene in Book 3, Chapter 7. It is revealed that Jax eventually tracked her down and killed her in the year 1982. She mentions being part of Clan Lacroix. Chapter 6 'Silvio Marcetti' He is a vampire belonging to Clan Castellanos and Lester's enforcer. He says that he wanted to join Kamilah's clan after Lester is dead, but it turns out that he was sent by Gaius to kill Kamilah. Your Character has a choice in the premium scene to either let him go or kill him. His character model resembles Emilio Salazar from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 and wears the same suit like Salazar at the casino. Chapter 8 'Vampire (male)' In the premium flashback scene, this vampire dances with Marcel before he partners off with another vampire. Later, he is killed by a knight of the Order. He also appears in the premium flashback scene of Dark Solstice, Chapter 2, which takes place before the scene above. His appearance is also used for Comte Renard, the brother of Roselyn Sinclaire. Chapter 9 'Vampire (female)' When the Order attacks and throws UV light bombs, this female vampire screams. Later, when you distract two of their soldiers, she kills them with her knives. Her character model resembles Apricott Persimmon from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Human' Before the attack, he had vampires feeding on him. He tells the Order that he's human but they kill him anyway. His character model resembles Han from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Man' He appears together with other humans in the premium flashback scene, if you get the tapestry piece. Rheya, Xenocrates, and Gaius feed on them. He resembles the king from a premium scene of Nightbound, Chapter 9. 'Woman' She is another human held hostage by Rheya, Xenocrates, and Gaius who feed on her and the others. She resembles Claudia from the same premium scene of Nightbound, Chapter 9. 'Child' The third human is a child. He asks about his mother. His character model is that of the messenger from A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 10 'Tourist' You literally bump into him in the premium scene with Lily and Jax. The tourist calls Jax Bladerunner and asks you to sit on his lap. You can choose who should handle him: Jax, Lily or yourself. If you deal with him yourself, you stomp his foot, jab him in the throat, and bring your knee up right into his groin. If you ask Jax to handle him, he enters a brawl with him last seen giving the tourist a side kick. If you ask Lily to handle him, she tells him that Your Character is a very rich heir and that if there are any more insults from him, he will "hear from Your Character's lawyers." He resembles Percy Mendoza from Big Sky Country. Chapter 12 'Elias Moralis' Elias is a vampire and an old friend of Adrian. He revealed that he is a former member of the Order of Dawn when he was still human. As he explains it, he was a young man and so easy to radicalize. Elias was Turned in the late 1800s when he was left to die and rescued by a vampire. He had to hide from the Order ever since. He went to America in the early 1900s where he met Adrian. He dies in Chapter 13 when the group tries to infiltrate The Order's headquarters on Mydiea. Chapter 13 'Actor' This actor pretends to be a Feral vampire in a propaganda video. 'Order Commander' During your search, you are spotted by this commander and have to pretend to be a visiting vampire expert. The commander leads you to a classroom full of students and overhears you answering their questions. 'Order Recruit Male 1' This male recruit asks you if vampires can turn into bats. He resembles Omar. 'Order Recruit Female' This girl asks if vampires can walk in the sunlight. The commander will not be pleased if you say no because they are aware of Rheya. She resembles Jo from Big Sky Country. 'Order Recruit Male 2' This recruit asks if vampires are as irredeemable as he is told. You have to agree to not be killed. The commander says his question wasn't really productive. In Chapter 14, you can choose to spare his life during the fight. If you do, he will thank you several times and escape together with you. He then tells you to contact him should you need help before he leaves. He resembles Ward. Chapter 14 'Reporter' On the plane back to New York, you watch the news. The reporter states there have been 500 casualties right before he appears to die as well. He resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 16 'Vampire Ally female' She resembles Luna from Platinum. She is also shortly seen in Book 3, Chapters 1 and 5, as a vampire. In Book 3, Chapter 7, she brings the fatally wounded Lula to Rheya who heals her. In the following chapter, she shortly appears if you hide from Rheya in a group of vampires. 'Vampire male 1' When Lula is fighting against him, you can try to tackle him which is enough distraction for Lula to stake him. He resembles Mack Valenti from Big Sky Country. In Dark Solstice, Chapter 3, a similar-looking goon of the Baron is trying to cause trouble. 'Vampire male 2' He wants to attack you with a knife. He resembles Arnold Northmun and the highwayman from Desire & Decorum, Book 2. 'Fisherman' He appears in the bonus scene and meets Rheya. He resembles a version of Mr. Silva. Book 3 Chapter 1 'Vampire' If you follow the wailing, you watch this vampire die on the street. Her character model resembles Lena Ortiz. 'Woman' Your Character chases her, consumed by hunger, until Adrian/LI can stop her. She resembles Kara Sinclair. 'Moira Pembrooke' She is the Secretary of Defense who tells your group that you only have 72 hours to restore order in New York. 'Young Woman (2)' She is one of the volunteers you can feed on, with the guidance of Adrian. She attends the Bacchanalia party in Chapter 7 and you can feed on her again. At the end of the chapter, it is revealed that Rheya fed on her and killed her. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. 'Young Man' He is one of the volunteers you can feed on, with the guidance of Adrian. He resembles the Skater in the Shadow Den in Book 1, but he does not appear to recognize you if you choose to feed on him. He attends the Bacchanalia party in Book 3, Chapter 7 and you can feed on him again. At the end of the chapter, it is revealed that Rheya fed on him and killed him. His character model resembles Garrett. 'Bishop' He is the leader of The Unchained, a group of anarchist vampires who want to abolish the council and revel in the chaos created by Gaius and his followers. According to Jax Matsuo, Bishop was already a brutal sadistic killer when human. He was Turned without permission by one of the Baron's men. His killer instincts increased tenfold after the transformation. Jax, as the Leader of the Clanless, granted him asylum at the Shadow Den under the condition he follows the rules and keeps himself discreet. Unfortunately, Bishop refused to follow the rules Jax set out for him and ultimately killed a few humans that had come to be fed off of. Jax knew he had to "kick him out" but he couldn't just ask him politely to leave as he was a menace, so he decided to kill him to prevent him from doing any harm to the Clanless members or innocent people he was protecting. However, Bishop overpowered him and fled. Jax thought he left town until he showed up in New York. In Chapter 4, he is killed when Rheya crushes his heart. 'Unchained (1)' This Unchained individual has a cat mask over his/her face. He was formerly from Clan Lacroix where he was constantly abused by Pryia. 'Unchained (2)' This Unchained individual has a bird mask over her face. A similar looking Unchained is killed in Chapter 4. Chapter 2 'Unchained (3)' A third type of Unchained appears and can be fought in the premium scene. A similar looking Unchained appears in Chapter 4 in the lair. 'Demetrius' Demetrius was Rheya's former betrothed. He is seen advising Rheya about her rule in the first portrait fragment. In a premium scene in Book 3, Chapter 6, you find out that he and Rheya had a child together before they were killed by her enemies. 'Bear' It appears in a premium scene if you agree to train more with Kamilah in honing your senses. You have a choice to hunt the bear or let it go. Chapter 3 'Bennet' This Unchained appears at the end of Chapter 3 and asks you for a password to enter the lair. In Chapter 4, you tap into his memories and discover that he is named Bennet and was Priya's houseboy once. Chapter 4 'Bloody Bart' In the tapestry scene that takes place in the Wild West of Arizona in 1887, you experience how Adrian and Kamilah confront him about having Turned several people and having terrorized the people of the town Devil's End. He is killed by Kamilah. 'Gang Member' He followed Bloody Bart. He resembles Dick Mulligan from Big Sky Country. 'Bartender' He was one of the victims of Bloody Bart and his gang. He resembles the Rancher from Big Sky Country. Chapter 5 'Mayor Kevin DeAngelo' He is the mayor of New York and comes to meet you and your friends with Moira Pembrooke to confirm that the chaos in New York has been handled. His character model resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. 'Iola' She was Rheya's daughter. You get to shortly see her in a premium scene if you talk to Rheya. Chapter 7 'Young Man (2)' He appears in the premium flashback. In 1982, Margot seduced him and led him to a dark alley in an attempt to feed on him and kill him as she did with Jax in 1974. He resembles Otis Khouri from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 8 'Male Order Leader (1)' In the premium flashback, at Stockholm, Sweden two months ago, the Order's High Council convenes. They know Balthazar is dead and their Mydeia base has been destroyed. This council member wants to know what is going to be done. When the second female suggests disbanding, he argues that it's a terrible idea. When Rheya, Vlad, and Serafine arrive, Rheya uses her power to cause his heart to explode in his body. His character model resembles Hakim from The Royal Romance series. 'Female Order Leader (1)' She responds to the first male, saying that they are still assessing the damage. She says they must continue where Balthazar left off, and take charge of the remaining troops. Rheya launches a strike of vampires against the remaining High Council members and they kill her. Her character model resembles Madeleine from The Royal Romance series. 'Male Order Leader (2)' He appears to be panicking, stating the vampires will be coming after them. The other female calls him a coward. Rheya launches a strike of vampires against the remaining High Council members and they kill him. His character model resembles Mac Hornby from Veil of Secrets. 'Female Order Leader (2)' She suggests disbanding and hiding until all of it blows over. Rheya launches a strike of vampires against the remaining High Council members and they kill her. Her character model resembles Piper from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Gustav Von Sydow' He arrives late to the High Council meeting and reassures the rest of the members. His words however fall short when Rheya appears suddenly and kills him first. His character model resembles Tanner Sterling from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 10 'Daichi' When you go to meet Kano, you mistakenly call this man 'Kano'. He appears to be Kano's servant. In Chapter 11, he is revealed to be Kano's loyal human servant who helped him harness his psychic abilities. He has worked for Kano for close to 30 years. Your Character and Kano practice on him and his mind palace. His character model resembles Ronan from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Mom' When you start diving into your mind palace dreamscape, you come upon a memory with your mother. You realize that she is a Bloodkeeper too and that her visions were causing her pain. Her character model depends on your appearance. Face 1's version resembles Tallulah Copeland from Mother of the Year. Face 2's version resembles Ivy Fisher from the America's Most Eligible series. Face 3's version resembles Blaire Hall from the Rules of Engagement series. Face 4's version resembles Mirasol Bautista from Most Wanted, Book 1, 'Werewolf' In your dreamscape, you encounter a feral, cryptoferal, werewolf, and minotaur. The character model resembles Octavia's werewolf form from Nightbound. 'Minotaur' He is the last of the beasts you fight in your dreamscape before you enter the next one. Chapter 11 'Older Man' Only referenced as "Older Man" in his infobox, he is The Evolved's father who appears if you access her memory. He resembles Lord Willowsby from the Desire & Decorum series. 'Mordecai' If you spend diamonds to learn more about the Five, you overhear Adrian and Henry talk about a person named Mordecai. Adrian states that it's a shame the Order got him. Henry adds that "at least he took out several soldiers with him." It is not confirmed if Mordecai was a vampire or a human who sympathized with vampires. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Groups